Kiss Me Under The Falling Snow
by Jude81
Summary: We all deserve some fluff. Here you go. "Mochof, Leska. Mochof. I…just…I… Thank you," she pressed her mouth against Lexa's again, hoping Lexa would understand what she couldn't seem to say, that thank you wasn't enough. It would never be enough to adequately tell Lexa all that needed to be said.
**A/N: So this is for all of you wonderful people who love Lexa and Clarke and Clexa. I hope this helps make you smile.**

 **Dedicated to my Clexa family and peeps: Toric, Rach/Rheaird, Lux, Lowiiie, Jay, Lordo, Vyn, Mac, Special K, Panda, Marie, Meaghan, RowBoom, Gabby, JJ, Summie, Whipper-Snapper, Camo, Abi, Toni, Bri, Arshuk, Nelly, Katie, Sam, Taylah, Kiely, Ash, Michelle, Denise, Comic, Crispy, Rei, Tipsy, Elora. And if I forgot one of you, then I deeply apologize. You can curse me later.**

She slid out from under the warm furs, cringing slightly when her bare feet hit the cold floor. She grabbed a thin, slightly ragged blanket from the foot of the bed, and wrapped it around herself before shuffling over to the fireplace to poke at the embers. She picked up a longer piece of wood and jabbed at the logs, moving them around so the oxygen could flow around the logs and fan the flames. She dropped the wood on the logs and grabbed a few more and threw them into the fireplace.

She nodded to herself once the logs had caught, and she walked over to the large windows and peered out. She couldn't help the little smile that twitched at the corner of her mouth. It was snowing. The first snow fall of the season. She stared outside watching the fat flakes drift down gently on the breeze.

There was already a couple inches on the ground, and despite the wind that leaked through the patched concrete and stone, she couldn't help but feel an almost giddy joy bubble inside her chest. She had long lost the wonder of first snow falls when she was a child, but today…today was different. Today was special.

She turned her head the moment she heard the soft snort and grumble from the bed. And this time, the smile didn't twitch at the corners of her mouth but blossomed across her lipls. She walked quickly over to the bed, abandoning the blanket in a tattered heap, as she slipped back underneath the furs. She wiggled her way closer to the warm body and snuggled up against soft skin. She buried her face in golden curls, and she let the worries of a new day drift away for a few moments.

Clarke grunted and shivered when she felt Lexa snuggle up against her. She shifted slightly, her body recognizing before her brain, what was the cold skin of her lover. She scrunched her nose in irritation at the momentary cold sliding against her skin, but it was replaced quickly by a soft smile. She opened her eyes, blinking blearily around. She yawned and shifted carefully in the strong arms wrapped around her.

"Mmmmm…hi," she murmured as she buried her face underneath Lexa's chin. She sighed contentedly when she felt the small chuckle rumble through Lexa's chest. She snuggled harder into her arms, still not quite awake, not ready to leave the warm shelter of Lexa.

Lexa chuckled again and leaned down, dropping small kisses along Clarke's forehead and nose, "Klark." _Kiss_. "Klark," _Kiss_. "Come on. Time to get up." _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

"Uff…no, Leska. Five more minutes," muttered Clarke as she slid her leg against Lexa's. But she lifted her face to Lexa's, eyes still closed, and pursed her lips expectantly. And she couldn't stop the laugh that slipped past her lips when Lexa didn't disappoint and warm lips slid against her own. She hummed and opened her mouth slightly, enjoying the way Lexa's tongue tangled with her own. She tightened her grip around Lexa, only to growl in frustration when she felt Lexa pull back.

"Come on, Klark, I promise it will be worth it." And with that, Lexa carefully extricated herself from Clarke's clinging arms, refusing to give in to the adorable, pouting blonde. She chuckled and hurried across the room, barely hiding her excitement. She turned back at Clarke, who was finally sitting up in the bed, anxious for her to get out of bed and join her, but the words died in her throat when Lexa gazed at her.

The early winter sun peeked through the thin curtains and spilled across Clarke's lightly tanned skin, highlighting the dips and plains of her delicate collarbone and strong shoulders. Her gold hair tumbled down her face in a riot of curls; her cheeks were slightly red, and she stretched her arms above her head, unmindful of the furs that fell into a heap around her waist.

Lexa knew her mouth was hanging open slightly, but she didn't care. She would never get used to the beauty and strength that was Clarke Griffin. She prayed she would never lose the wonder she felt every time the blonde laughed or smiled at her. She bit her lip, wishing she could just return to the bed and wrap Clarke up in her arms and hold her tight against her chest. She wanted to lose herself in Clarke, in her smile, her warmth, her strength, but now was not the time.

She swallowed hard and tore her gaze from Clarke's oblivious form. She quickly washed up and threw on clothes. "I am going to get us some food, please hurry and get dressed." And with one last lingering look at Clarke, she slipped out the door.

Clarke grunted and rubbed her face. She was so tempted to just lay back and fall asleep again, but it was obvious that whatever Lexa had planned, it was important to her. She smiled and chuckled to herself as she recalled the eager look on the brunette's face. It wasn't a look she saw too often, and it was reserved only for her. She treasured it, just as she did all of the moments when Lexa looked at her with seemingly endless devotion.

She shook herself from her musings and stumbled out of the bed, cringing at the cool air. She quickly washed up and threw on her pants and boots. She pulled on her shirt and quickly grabbed her vest and coat sliding them on also. It felt chilly, and she wasn't used to this kind of cold. It had never been particularly warm on the Ark, but there hadn't been any wind in space.

She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and started fixing her braids. She had been fascinated by the wind when she had finally arrived on earth. The trees and plants and dirt and rain she could touch, but the wind…the wind had always eluded her, had always danced ahead of her, around her; teasing her and grasping at her. She had chased the wind once upon a time, but she had never caught it. She shook her head in quiet amusement. She hadn't chased the wind in months.

She gazed at herself critically in the mirror, noting how her face was a little thinner, leaner. Her eyes were the same blue they had always been, but they had lost their youthful exuberance. In its place was resigned wisdom. She had seen more than she had ever imagined: beauty and horrors alike. She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue. Now was not the time for maudlin thoughts.

She turned just as the door opened, and she smiled when Lexa walked in, her pace just a little faster than normal. She held a piece of cloth in one hand, and she had a leather bag slung across her back. She smiled when she noticed Clarke was ready, and she closed the space between them quickly.

Lexa slid her arms around Clarke's waist and leaned in rubbing her nose against Clarke's. She couldn't help it, there was just something about the gentle slide of her nose against Clarke's that made her heart leap in her chest. She leaned in pressing her mouth against Clarke's, enjoying the wet heat of her mouth.

"Are you ready?"

"Sha, but where are we going?" Clarke pulled back slightly and stared questioningly at Lexa, who shook her head.

"Nope. Not telling," she held the cloth between her hands for Clarke to see and gestured for her to turn around.

Clarke rolled her eyes in faux irritation, but she smiled all the same at the excitement glittering in Lexa's eyes. "Is blindfolding me really necessary, Lexa?"

"Sha, Klark, it is," whispered Lexa quietly, staring at her pleadingly with large green eyes.

Clarke felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was so rare for Lexa to look so vulnerable, so sweetly anxious. She smiled and nodded her head. She didn't think she would ever be able to do anything but. She smiled when she felt the soft cloth slip across her eyes, and she couldn't help the slight shudder that rippled up her arms when she felt warm lips scrape across the back of her neck.

Lexa stepped back, excitement tingling along her nerves. She grabbed Clarke's hand in her own and pulled gently, "Just follow me. I've got you."

Clarke nodded and intertwined her fingers with Lexa's, silently granting her the trust that she knew Lexa deserved, had earned. She took a deep breath and followed her out the door, quickly figuring out how to match her pace with the older girl's.

They walked quietly down the hallway, and Clarke only flinched once when she heard two sets of boots fall in quietly behind them. She recovered quickly, recognizing Indra and Ryder's gaits. She yawned and leaned into Lexa, once Lexa had ushered her carefully onto the dumbwaiter. She leaned against Lexa's strong frame, not caring what Indra and Ryder would think of it as the dumbwaiter slowly made its way down the tower.

Once they were outside, she breathed in deeply, and then coughed as the cold pierced her lungs. She bent over slightly, unprepared for the cold pain. She relaxed though once she felt Lexa's arm wrap around her waist and felt her lips against her hair.

"I'm sorry, Klark, I should have warned you about how cold it is." She turned to Ryder gesturing for the cloak he held over his arm, "Here, Klark, this will help," and she wrapped it around Clarke, carefully pinning it in place, dropping a quick kiss on Clarke's cold nose.

"It's ok, Leska, I will get used to it." Clarke wrapped the cloak a little tighter around herself, and then held out her hand expectantly. She wiggled her fingers in Lexa's direction, and smirked when she felt a warm palm slide against her own.

"Sooooo…where are we going?"

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, "No, not telling, Klark, you must be patient." She threw a glare over her shoulder when she heard Indra snort. She shot her a warning glance, but was appeased when Indra dipped her head.

"Oh fine," muttered Clarke knowing that no amount of pushing or coaxing would make Lexa yield. Clarke recognized that she was at a serious disadvantage. Had they still been in bed, she knew she would have convinced Lexa to spill all of her secrets with just a few well placed kisses and soft touches. Clarke had quickly learned all of Lexa's secret places the last couple of months, and she was more than willing to use them to get what she wanted. But out here, in the cold, with her warriors around her. Nope.

She followed as Lexa carefully guided her down an alley on the outskirts of the market. She tilted her head wondering at the wetness gracing her cheeks every once in a while. She could barely hear her own footfalls, and she wondered why her boots weren't scraping against the dirt. She bit her lip, anticipation curling in her belly, and she squeezed Lexa's hand just a little harder.

They walked for twenty minutes, Lexa helping her across logs and sliding between trees until Lexa finally came to a stop. She could hear her rustling around, but everything else was so still and quiet. She craned her neck, turning her head to and fro attempting to understand where she was. She could feel the cold brushing up against her, burrowing under her cloak and jacket, but she could almost feel something else, something hanging in the air, waiting. Something quiet and still.

She felt cold hands take her own and carefully lead her another few feet forward. "Here, Klark." She stilled when she felt strong hands scrape across her hips and guide her into place. She could feel her heart fluttering wildly in her chest, and she shivered, not knowing if it was from the cold or excitement.

Lexa glanced around, checking one last time that everything was set. She stepped up behind Clarke, taking a brief moment to wrap her arms around the younger girl's waist and pull her gently into a hug. She squeezed gently, reassured when she felt hands slide across her own. She stepped back and tugged the blindfold off and then stepped to the side.

Clarke blinked rapidly a few times, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden muted light. And as she looked up, her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp; and she was sure her heart would crash through her chest. She swallowed hard, turning slowly, her blue eyes wide as she drank in the sight. She felt salt burn her eyes and when she finally looked at Lexa, she could barely speak.

"F-for," she took a deep breath, "for me," she whispered?

Lexa stepped forward, raising her hands to cup Clarke's cold cheeks, "Sha, hodness, for you. Always for you." She was ready when Clarke threw herself into Lexa's arms and buried her face in Lexa's warm neck. She wrapped both arms around her, rocking her slowly. She had set this plan in motion a month ago, and she had anxiously awaited the first snow. And the moment it had started to snow, her warriors had known what to do.

Clarke pulled back, laughing lightly as she wiped the tears off her cold cheeks, "I'm sorry, Leska, it's so stupid to cry…it's just that," she waved her arm in the air, "it's just that…I mean…" she swallowed hard, "thank you," she whispered; knowing that Lexa would understand.

Lexa smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently to the pile of furs that had been laid out on the freshly fallen snow next to the food Lexa had brought. She gently pulled Clarke down with her, pulling Clarke to sit between her legs, and then wrapping her arms around her. She buried her face in the back of Clarke's neck, breathing in deeply the warmth of the other girl.

Clarke leaned back against Lexa's chest, and let the Lexa's heat seep into her cold skin. She gazed around her in awe at the towering trees that ringed the fifteen foot circle. Each tree was tall and gnarled, ancient and twisted; but their branches had spread out and created a canopy over their heads; shutting out much of the sun.

She stared up into the soft, glowing light of dozens of candles, each carefully hanging by twine from the branches. Each candle was enclosed in a bubbled, glass globe of varying color, and she stared in awe at the soft greens and blues and silvers that flashed across the canopy of fir trees. And as she sat there in the hallowed stillness of their canopied shelter, enraptured by the soft dancing colors, she saw for the first time the fat, white flakes that drifted lazily to the ground.

She felt the tears sting her eyes again, and she slid her hands across Lexa's arms. "Snow. It's snowing."

"Sha, hodness. It is the first snow of the season." Lexa lifted her head and twisted her body slightly so she could see Clarke's face. "I wanted to show it to you," she murmured as she pressed a kiss to Clarke's cheek. She let her lips rest against Clarke's cheek, breathing in her scent and warmth. "I wanted you to see your first snow with me."

Clarke turned her head, capturing Lexa's lips with her own. She sighed into the kiss, drinking in the gentle press of her mouth. She never wanted it to end, she simply wanted to stay here, sheltered in Lexa's arms until she took her final, last breath.

"Mochof, Leska. Mochof. I…just…I… Thank you," she pressed her mouth against Lexa's again, hoping Lexa would understand what she couldn't seem to say, that thank you wasn't enough. It would never be enough to adequately tell Lexa all that needed to be said.

Clarke laughed when she felt the cold, wet caresses against her cheeks and hands as the snow drifted down a little faster. "Snow kisses, Leska!" she laughed and quickly pushed herself up out of Lexa's arms. She stepped off the pile of furs and into the snow. She laughed and held her arms out wide and twirled around with her mouth open to catch the falling snow.

She whirled and whirled, her eyes open wide as the colors all spun and danced around her, and the snow kissed her cold cheeks. She was free. Finally free, and the joy bubbled up inside her chest, and spilled past her lips.

Lexa sat in stunned silence, awestruck by the laughing and spinning blonde. She couldn't deny the pull, the desire, the need to join in; and she scrambled to her feet tripping lightly over the mountain of furs. She stood in front of the blonde, who finally slowed and wobbled to a stop, her cheeks flushed, her eyes glinting and sparkling in the candlelight.

Lexa felt something tighten in her chest, and she could barely breathe; and it grew and pushed against her ribs, and she wanted to shout or scream or cry; anything to release the building surge in her chest. She could barely breathe though, and her chest heaved as she suddenly threw her arms around Clarke, drawing her up and tight against her chest. She buried her face in the blonde's neck, clinging to her desperately, wishing she could simply pull the blonde into her heart and hold her there forever.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered and choked on her own tears as she buried her face deeper into Clarke's neck. She could barely believe that any of it was truly real. They had deserved more than war and survival. Even after all that Lexa had done, after all her sins had been tallied in blood; Clarke had believed she deserved more, that they deserved a _today_ instead of a _some day._

Clarke gasped at the raw desperation behind Lexa's muffled words, but she heard them; and she tightened her arms around Lexa, her heart pushing against her breast, thrumming harshly in her veins. "I love you, Leska. Always," she murmured as she rubbed her hands against Lexa's back. This was where she was meant to be. This was where she belonged.

She pulled back gently, despite Lexa's small whine and attempt to draw her closer. "Dance with me, Leska. Here under the candles and snow."

Lexa blinked back the tears that she didn't bother to hide anymore, and wrapped her arms around Clarke, and they swayed gently to the music of falling snow and flashing candles. And they danced and danced, and they kissed and kissed under the falling snow.

 **A/N: I refuse to let Lexa or Clexa die. I will still continue to write Clexa fanfic.**


End file.
